stick_fightersfandomcom-20200214-history
Aivi
Aivi, or Staria, was a mysterious girl that Vincent and Aira had found in the forest of Liquet Lake. She assumed the two as her "parents" and eventually saw them as her adoptive parents. Aivi was later revealed to be a newborn celestial that ran away from her position to Earth. Appearance be Added... Personality Staria is a mysterious little girl that Vincent and Aira had found unconscious near the lake at the forest. She has shown a sweet and kind hearted nature, easily displaying signs of kindness such as trying to help her "adoptive father" with his home work and even cheering up her "adoptive mother" when she had become tired and stressed from having to deal with the countless issues at Hope City High School after Team Nemesis' attack on the school grounds, easily making Aira happy and forget about her troubles. She has come to known both Vincent and Aira as her adoptive parents, calling them "papa" and "mama", respectively, which at first had left the two pretty shocked and embarrassed but over time had come to accept who they are to her, with both deciding to at least temporarily drop their constant bickering for her sake. She becomes happy and excited when near either one of them, and even moreso when she is with both of them, but if she is not with them, she becomes quite upset and, if not with them for a prolonged period of time, becomes extremely sad and distant, stating that she only wants to be with her "papa and mama". Staria is also friendly, easily making friends with others. She also displays signs of pure innocence, mostly that of a normal child and can be very playful, at times playing with Amy and even with Stephanie. At one point, she managed to get Paige to play with her, causing the latter to deny what she was doing when Jessie had saw her, much to her embarrassment. She has an energetic outlook and is always seen with a smile on her face, especially when near her "adoptive mother and father". It should be noted that Staria has no recollection of her memories, including who she was, prior to Vincent and Aira finding her. However, when she had regained her memories, she has shown to become quite hostile, mostly against those that will try to threaten that people she cares about, immediately putting aside her sweet behavior for a stronger one, specifically an acrimonious trait that she displays when attacking those who she finds as being guilty of doing "bad deeds" to others. This sudden change in personality when she regained her memories had left most of the others, especially Vincent and Aira, completely surprised at who she really is. Upon learning that she is a celestial being, universal beings meant to watch over a single universe until its end before creating a new one that is identical to the first, Staria has shown an intellectual and mature side as well as a benevolent and vengeful trait that obviously contrasts who she was before she regained her memories. History be Added... Powers and Abilities be Added... Relationships --- ''Staria's Relationships '' Gallery be Added... Trivia be Added... Category:Stickman Universe Category:Stickman Universe (Character)